A Hero's Return
by angeldemon45678
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the village on his own. However he can't be trusted. It's up to our favorite bonde ninja to watch him and discover his hidden agendas. SasuNaru NaruSasu
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept a note book with this story in it!

Yes! I am alive! I decided to put off doing a Neji/you or anything you pairing cause it's way to much to try to work with!

OMG! Despite my previous rants and raves against this pairing, here I am doing it! Hopefully you like it!

Thank you to my two beta readers. Tell me if you want me to put your names down on here!

___________Chapter 1__________

"Is it true?"

"Yes! Yes! It's true!"

"Can you believe it? After all this time?"

"No, but I'm going to go check it out now!"

"Me too!"

These mummers around him grew more numerous by the second as the word spread. It finally happened. He should be happy. But why then was this sickening feeling growing in his stomach? This hole of self pity and shame. He couldn't do it, but somehow it had happened.

As more and more people heard the news, they sped past him in a blur of bright colors. Would it be the same? Like nothing had ever happened? He'd have to talk to someone about that later. Maybe Kakashi-sensei? No, he would be too busy with his book. Jiraiya? No. He'd be too busy **writing** the book. Even if he had the time, he would probably just tell him to stay on his guard because people never change. He'd always said that. However, in this case they had. Hadn't they? Could it possibly be true? He had to know!

Over the time he had gotten older he had grown much wiser, but on the inside he was the same little fool he'd always been. His taste in clothing had proved that, though much improved. Speaking of which, he adjusted his headband over his forehead and his goofy grin came out of hiding as the excitement finally hit him. It had finally happened.

Naruto's golden hair, now grown out to wrap messily around his head , whipped wildly against his tan skin. His eager sapphire blue eyes glistening in the bright sun. The spitting image of his late father, the Fourth Hokage. His long white overcoat flowing behind him. The orange flames upon it fluttering in the wind as if from a jet engine. He slowed down as he reached hokage tower in the center of the village.

Naruto looked around him as he approached the back of the crowd surrounding all sides of Hokage Tower. Many of these people he knew: Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Kurenia, and even Anko. The list continued as he searched the rest of the crowd. Then he saw her. Up front near the door, anxiously watching and pleading the doors to hurry up to open. He could only see her profile and long pink ponytail curling at the end and resting on her back. On her face were the two saddest green eyes Naruto had ever seen. She's changed too. She had matured incredibly for an eighteen year old, past her emotional years of the early teens. Her dark green vest and black skirt were wrinkled and her long black boots were still unfastened, proof she'd gotten ready as soon she had heard the news. Her eyes were so wise and full of intelligence and spirit, it was a shame to see them so full of tears.

Sakura's hands were twiddling, wrapping around themselves with anticipation. She had said she could handle this when they had talked of the possibility of it happening. Of those conversations, they had made several promise to each other. Neither of them seemed to be keeping up their side of the bargain. She had promised to keep her cool in public and come to him if she needed someone to cry on.

Naruto's promise was completely the opposite. He said when it happened, he'd be blaring angry and start a fight for all the pain and agony everyone in the village had to suffer waiting and going out on mission, just to find him.

'_Look at us now…' _Naruto thought to himself. Sakura was on the verge of tears and he was feeling wave after wave of emotions such as regret, fear, and illness hit him repeatedly. Why couldn't he feel the anger he'd expected to feel? What about the hope for the future? He couldn't even feel any relief.

The large red doors of Hokage Tower soon began to slowly open, building anticipation amongst the crowd. A large intake was heard as multiple people in the crowd held their breath as a blonde haired woman, known as the fifth hokage stepped out. Behind her, two people soon followed. The first was a young woman with black rimmed glasses framing her face. Following in long strides behind her was _Him_. His eyes scanned the crowd, passing over Naruto's friends, teachers, and even Sakura. They stopped and settled when his dark onyx eyes met clouded blue. His sight rested on Naruto and stayed there.

_Sasuke._

Suddenly the emotions Naruto had expected hit him… And the anger started to sink in.

______

That's it for now… But at writing a chapter a day, I've decided not to do what I did with my last fic, which was to have long chapters that went no where. Hopefully you all can see improvement in my writing if you read my two other stories. To develop my style I used the criticism I received from both, so I hope you like it! Review!

Thank You to my two wonderful beta readers:

Preview of Next Chapter:

Though the eye contact was broken almost instantly, the feeling and anger awoken by it lingered on within Naruto.

'_Sasuke…_'


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my little green notebook.

Thanks again to my two beta readers and special thanks to MetalPunkHottie and guywithhair202.

_______Chapter 2________

Though the eye contact was broken almost instantly, the feeling and anger awoken by it lingered on within Naruto.

'_Sasuke…_'

He grinded his teeth together as Sasuke, Tsunade, and the new mysterious girl turned and the crowd let them through. Naruto turned to see his friends reactions to seeing Sasuke again. Sakura let out the gasp of air she'd been holding and fell to the ground in pain, as if she'd been physically stabbed. A waterfall of tears cascaded down her face. Sasuke could wait. He needed to comfort her.

Once he'd taken a moment to let the anger vanish and calm down, he broke through the frozen crowd who were still watching the vanishing backs of the trio that just left Hokage Tower. Upon seeing Naruto, she fell on her hands, staring at the dirt with her hands twisted up, grabbing hands full of it like a cat flexing he paws. Naruto walked up to her and knelt down to be eye level with her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him though tear filled eyes. He flinched away momentarily. The pain was so evident in her eyes

He could feel his heart breaking.

Sakura was his friend; his comrade! The woman he used to dream about and had once wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It didn't matter who Sasuke was. He was no longer a part of their team. He was the one who abandoned them and attempted to kill him in the past. He caused all this hurt and pain in Sakura! Naruto paused for a moment. He knew he wasn't thinking of the pain Sasuke had caused Sakura by leaving, but the pain he'd felt when Sasuke left. Sasuke didn't belong there anymore. Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi were his team now.

But Sasuke would always be part of his team. No matter if it could never be the same as it once was so very long ago.

The anger swelled inside of him. He could feel the chakra filling him up. An almost transparent red began to whip around him, almost like tails.

Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes as he slowly began to rise. She could see his canines growing longer. The hand on her shoulder began to clench in a painful grasp and she saw the animal-like claws growing. Turning her eyes to his, she could see red swirling in with the blue. She'd see this before and it was never for a good reason.

Sakura had no idea why, but flashes of Sasuke and the curse mark began to fill her vision. It wouldn't happen again.

Naruto instantly calmed when he felt the light feeling of Sakura's hand grasp his pant leg. She was pleading him silently to stop and take control of whatever was trying to control him. Red turned back to blue with little resistance. The claws became regular nails and the fangs shrunk back down to normal teeth.

A small attempt of a smile rested on Sakura's face. It was all she could manage. At least the hostility had ended. For now, that was all that mattered.

Naruto still needed to talk to Sasuke. The two of them needed to _settle a few things._

As if reading his mind, Sakura nodded her head to let him know it was alright if he would go. He was about to protest, detesting the idea of leaving her alone in her time of need, when a masked man stepped out of the shadows. Naruto let a smirk cross his features. Kakashi was the only one of them that time seemed to pass over, he looked the same as Naruto had always remembered him. Naruto could let Kakashi take care of Sakura. Kakashi also nodded and Naruto took it as a cue to leave.

Speeding off in the direction Tsunade had led Sasuke and the mysterious woman. Many other people would be following, but he would wait until they left before he had his confrontation with Sasuke.

__________

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for people to quit following Sasuke. Probably tired out from the shock of Sasuke Uchiha's return to the leaf village. Most were more likely to rest for the remainder of the day.

Tsunade led them to a tall plain green building surrounded by ANBU. It was normally only used for interrogation purposes, which Sasuke was more than likely to be greeted with. They walked in through the glass doors. Naruto found a spot on a high tree branch to hide and waited while Sasuke was being interrogated. A smug grin popped on Naruto's face. Served him right.

The grin soon faded as all three of them stepped from behind the thick glass doors of the building. Sasuke didn't look like he had been interrogated at all. Hell, he looked just as calm and cool as ever. He had probably been welcomed back like a returning hero. Just as Naruto had thought he would. It wasn't fair. He betrays the village and he's welcome back with open arms. Naruto had done nothing but help the village and he gets nothing but nasty looks from the elder generation in the village. The gods truly hated him.

Tsunade stepped forward and looked up as if looking for something. Or someone. Scanning the trees, her gaze stopped on the spot he was and a sly smile crossed her face.

"Yo, Naruto! Just the boy I wanted to see!"

Feeling _slightly _put down from her comment, he jumped down from the branch he was perched upon, unknowingly confirming her theory that he was following them. He raised his fist up level with his face, shaking it and yelled to her in a deep scratchy voice.

"Boy?! I'm eighteen now Grandma Tsunade! That makes me a legal adult! " He stood tall with his chest puffed outward. Once again, Sasuke smirked at the blonde and stared him down. Same old Naruto.

Naruto felt the looks and could feel his emotional barriers he'd worked so hard to build up being easily torn down to rubble by his friend. Well, ex-friend now. He puffed his chest out farther and narrowed his blue eyes. There was no way he'd break down in front of Sasuke or be intimidated by him.

When Naruto did this, Sasuke frowned. Naruto had got older and obviously less predictable.

Tsunade let out a small fake cough and both Naruto and Sasuke turned most their attention to her, still watching each other from the corner of their eyes. Tsunade warmly smiled in Naruto's direction. Too friendly.

"Naruto! _Please_ do me the _pleasure _of accompanying me back to my office. I have a new mission for you! "

_____

=^o^=

Review please!

Preview:

"Shut up Naruto! You know Sasuke better than anyone else here and despite your obvious lack in skill **at anything, you're the most qualified for the job! Now shut up and accept the job! I'm not giving you another option! " She sounded as if her mind was made up. Realizing this, he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.**


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a small job at a fast food restaurant.

By the by, Karin is introduced in this chapter. So those who haven't read the manga, she is a real character so don't say she's a Mary Sue or an O.C.

Special thanks to my beta readers as well as RavinCain, AnsemMesna, dark angel 59,sarisoccer01, and Halskr.

____Chapter 3_____

"What!?"

The sound of Naruto's yell vibrated throughout the rest of Hokage Tower, making many of the occupants cover their ears. Even Sasuke and Tsunade winced as the loud sound pierced their ears. Tsunade stomped over to Naruto and grabbed him by the collar, making it so that he couldn't yell anymore. At least not without choking himself.

"Shut up Naruto! You know Sasuke better than anyone else here and despite your obvious lack in skill **at anything**, you're the most qualified for the job! Now shut up and accept the job! I'm not giving you another option! " She sounded as if her mind was made up. Realizing this, he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"You are to follow and lead Sasuke around. You are not to take your eyes off of him! Make sure he doesn't leave the village again and make sure no one in the with a grudge attacks him. I will assign Sakura to watch over Karin. "

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard Sakura's name. He took the offensive.

"Sakura? Shouldn't some one more qualified be put to watch over her? Like maybe that Hyuuga girl from the Chunnin exams? Maybe your assistant, Shizune? Anyone but Sakura!"

Despite the fact Naruto had never heard such and outburst from Sasuke, he and Tsunade turned to the offensive. After all, Sakura was Tsunade's pupil. She was about to speak up on Sakura's behalf, but it appeared that Naruto had beat he to the punch line.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his puffy black satin collar, blue undershirt showing to be rising up from the open chest shirt. He pulled Sasuke down, in what could normally be called a funny stance.

"Don't **you **ever doubt Sakura's strength again! She's the strongest woman I've ever met, except maybe Tsunade! Maybe if you hadn't have left **us,**you would know that!" A shot of pain and hurt ran throughout both bodies as Naruto struck a chord, though none of it showed on Sasuke's face. The tension in the room thick enough to cut with a knife. Naruto's grip loosened and Sasuke's shirt was freed from Naruto's sweaty hands. Their posture slack for once and neither moved from the position they were standing. Their eye contact was broke when their gaze fell to the floor simultaneously.

Tsunade smiled and clasped her hands together, taking a few steps forward. The tension was broken and the mood lightened slightly.

"Well then… Now that we're all getting along, why don't you get going, Naruto? Sasuke, just follow Naruto! He'll lead you to where you'll be staying! I'll call for Sakura a little later to come get Karin!" Hearing his name, Naruto looked up and raised and eyebrow. Lead Sasuke? To _where _exactly?

"And just where exactly am I leading him, grandma?" Tsunade's smile grew wickedly large and sadistically. Suddenly Naruto felt like he'd probably wished he hadn't asked. He knew where to take him. To his own house. Seeing the look in Naruto's face, she knew he'd figured it out. Looks like he had gotten smarter over time.

"That's right, Naruto! Sasuke will be living with you!"

This time the yell that chorused throughout the tower was accompanied by another more restrained exclamation .

"**What!?"**

_______________

Quiet and awkward.

Those were the only words that Naruto could think of the describe the slow, silent walk to the apartment that he lived in. The only sound was the light 'pitter-patter' of their feet and the occasional shuffle of rocks as Naruto kicked them. There were some many things he would like to talk to Sasuke about. So many things to ask him.

How many times had he imagined Sasuke coming home in his head? He imagined it happening the same way every time. He would go out to find Orochimaru's hide out, beat a few guards, and drag Sasuke back. Once **they were home, **he would beat Sasuke up for leaving them and Sakura would yell at Naruto for doing it, saying that it only mattered that he was home. Finally, everything would be back to normal, the way things were supposed to be. No, it would never be that way again. Too many people were hurt and disgraced because one selfish bastard had wanted power more than he wanted his own friends.

"Why?"

Naruto had been dying to ask, but he couldn't work up the courage. When it came out, he was incredibly surprised when he realized he wasn't the one who had asked it…

"Why, what, Sasuke?!" That actually came from Naruto this time, despite the venom he could heat in his own voice.

"I suppose I deserve that, but… Why? Why would you stick up for Sakura so much? Why defend her like that? " Realizing how sad and unmanly that sounded to his own ears, he quickly added on, "Don't tell me it's because you _love _her. I know you don't." The emphasis on the word 'love' 'made Naruto give a small humorless laugh.

Naruto blushed a little, feeling very unmanly as his gaze drifted to the ground. He stuffed his hands deep in his pockets as he continued walking. He wouldn't mention how he used to dream of green eyes and warm, soft touches at night. He wouldn't tell Sasuke that. Naruto looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eye to see if Sasuke was going to give him a hint to what kind of answer he would accept. Naruto was surprised when he noticed how little Sasuke had changed. Naruto himself had gotten taller, even if he was still short as Kiba liked to point out. His blonde hair had grown out longer and gotten smoother. Not to mention his eyes had narrowed just the smallest bit, even though they were still round with childish joy. Sasuke on the other hand had remained almost the same. Of course he'd gotten taller and paler, if possible, but other than that he was the same. Dark slanted eyes, same length dark raven hair in the same cut, and same old smirk always used to infuriate Naruto so much. Sasuke noticed he hadn't gotten an answer and stopped walking and turned towards Naruto. Naruto stopped walking to but stayed facing forward and into the sunset so that Sasuke could only see the side of his face. Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Well?"

"It's all true…" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What do you m…"

"It's all true!" Naruto cut him off, almost yelling. "She's my comrade! My friend! She's done nothing but train since you left, in hopes to be strong enough to help out her comrades. For a while, she blamed her self for you leaving. She said that if she'd been strong enough, she could have helped you get stronger and you would have stayed. We both could have. But you left and abandoned us… " Naruto cleared his throat. "She is strong. You should know that. After all she's been through. After all you put her through! After all you put **us **through…"

An intense fire burned in his eyes as he turned towards Sasuke. Sasuke had to turn his head to hide the sad smile that stretched across his feature from Naruto's reaction. Had he really hurt them that much by his leaving? He had expected this from Sakura, but not Naruto. It just hurt so much more for Naruto to be the one like this.

"Same little knuckle head, Naruto. You know, it's been quiet without that happy go lucky attitude of yours. It felt too much on edge without that idiotic grin popping up everywhere."

Naruto's face burned with embarrassment now and he started walking again, Sasuke a few strides behind him. Sasuke was a little different. He was more mature and maybe even a little nicer. As a thought struck him, he realized Sasuke had just insulted him.

"Hey! What do you mean idiotic grin?!"

Though his voice sounded angry, his smile crept on to his face to reveal his happiness. Sasuke gave a light chuckle and teased Naruto a little more like he used to when they were little. The mood seemed to change a lot today. A cool wind blew by and a comfortable silence rang in the air. Naruto kicked the poor unsuspecting rock at his feet. Maybe, with some work, things could be similar to the way they used to be before.

'_It all depends on Sakura 's reaction now.' _This was the only thought coursing through Naruto's head. Of course, Kakashi would remain indifferent, Jiraiya had never known him, and most of Naruto's graduating class only ever admired his name and skill rather than the person behind those. Except, supposedly, the fan club. Naruto shuddered to think of all those girls and how at that very moment they were getting back together to discuss the return of the Uchiha they all _loved. _

If they decided to follow Sasuke to Naruto's house, then he would have to deal with them too. Them and all of the girly little habits. Naruto hated girly things. Naruto shivered just thinking about it.

Sasuke turned his head to the side just in time to see Naruto shiver.

"Cold?" Naruto gave a small laugh at this. He hadn't realized he'd visibly and physically shivered. Not to mention how surprised he was to see that Sasuke would ever been concerned with his well being.

"No, just thinking about something." He shrugged it off and a smirk edged it's way onto Sasuke's face.

"That's new."

Putting a little bit of force into it, Naruto kicked the rock between his feet to hit the side of Sasuke's stationary foot. Surprisingly, Sasuke kicked it back. The boys walked all the rest of the way to Naruto's house in silence, kicking the rock back in forth between them the whole way.

Things between them could never be the same. Then again, maybe this time things would be even better.

_______

Review!

Preview:

Naruto and Sasuke had been back in the apartment for only an hour and already he was getting on Naruto's very last nerves. As soon as he had walked in, he took one look around and started complaining about everything. How small it was, how undecorated, and even how Naruto shouldn't have a calendar with girls in swimsuits on his wall. To tell the truth, Kiba was the one who gave it to him and he only used it for the date.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even a crumb that's too small for a mouse.

Yes I know this chapter is really small but we had career day when I wrote it and most of it was outside and we weren't allowed to take anything outside. Also I'm trying to make it so I can write one chapter a day..

_Note_ Sorry if this is so late. I completely forgot about uploading it. It seems I'm not being reminded enough, no enough people sending reviews or something. However thank all who added this story to favorites or story alert.

___________Chapter 4___________

"This place is a mess."

"Thirty-seven." Naruto muttered under his breath. That was the number of times Sasuke had complained about Naruto's apartment.

Naruto and Sasuke had been back in the apartment for only an hour and already he was getting on Naruto's very last nerves. As soon as he had walked in, he took one look around and started complaining about everything. How small it was, how undecorated, and even how Naruto shouldn't have a calendar with girls in swimsuits on his wall. To tell the truth, Kiba was the one who gave it to him and he only used it for the date.

The worst and majority of Sasuke's complaints were from the mess.

It was however, tremendously funny to see Sasuke brushing around **Naruto's apartment and cleaning it. **It was only too easy to imagine Sasuke in a maid's costume with his foot in the air, dusting the window seal. Naruto's sides hurt as laughter built up in his gut and traveled up his ribcage to finally bellow out his mouth in a deep vibrating laugh. A few seconds later he was on the ground rolling and laughing his ass off.

Sasuke, realizing that Naruto was laughing at him, suddenly felt red and anger swelled up inside of him as Naruto's laughter had. He was laughing at him! Not to mention that he wasn't helping Sasuke clean the mess. He put his hands on his hips to yell at Naruto, but only succeeded in completing Naruto's mental image of maid Sasuke. Counting to ten, eyebrow twitching as Naruto laughed even more, he calmed himself.

"What's so funny, **Naruto**?!" He said taking slow breaths to take every word carefully and adding venom to the emphasis on Naruto's name. Naruto calmed himself enough to sit up and wipe a tear from his closed eyes, still laughing here and there.

"You and your girly habits, **Mrs. Uchiha.**" Naruto grinned a closed mouth smile, muffling some laughter that otherwise was bound to come out.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. He took his hands from his hips, realizing that he'd made it worse by doing that. Boys didn't do that and men especially didn't do that. Being called Mrs. Uchiha really made him feel insulted.

"Girly habits?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth, eyes closed to hide the furry now growing in them.

Naruto grabbed hold of his stomach, still grinning, and nodded very quickly. He knew he found the weirdest things funny, but this was Naruto after all. The creative genius who invented the sexy jutsu. The mastermind behind so many great pranks and such great improvises such as throwing shadow clones at the enemy and charging blindly into a fight. Oh yeah! He had imagination alright! After all, Sasuke was really girly.

Sasuke smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"So you're saying that I'm the feminine one?"

Naruto just grinned and nodded, eyes screwed shut resembling upside 'u's , tears still forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Then I hate to inform you, but at least I don't look feminine. " Naruto stopped laughing eyes widening.

"Nuh uh. I don't look feminine! Take that back, Mrs. Uchiha!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You only deny it because you know it's true. Blonde hair, emotional blue eyes, and your figure is so feminine that I bet you make **Ino** jealous. You could probably do your harem jutsu without any chakra if you had any breasts. Not even getting to how you act. How you always make everything so emotional and cry or stick to your friendship speech, like friendship really matters. You want to call me girly?" Naruto was mad now. How dare he! Cocky bastard! Naruto was about to respond when Sasuke added, "Friends are weakness and weakness is unwanted and unimportant. I'd rather do without either."

An unwanted and awkward silence filled the home as all the laughter died down. The boys stared at each other for a moment, both upset all of the sudden as if they could see into each others soul and didn't like what he saw. Saw their souls through the windows to the souls. The eyes.

**_____________**

**"Sasuke?"**

**It was the middle of the night before either of them spoke. Naruto had silently pulled out a mat ,if it could even be called that since it was so small, on to the newly cleaned floor for Sasuke to sleep in. Neither of them were asleep , otherwise there wouldn't be such a thick tension, even if Naruto didn't realize it.**

**No answer.**

**"Do you really feel that way?" Once again, a painful silence was the only response he could get from the male on the floor. "Was our friendship so meaningless to you that it didn't matter to you at all? Are we friends?! Were we even ever friends?! Answer me!" After a few minutes, Naruto gave up hope that Sasuke would answer. "Damn it! "**

**Soon, Naruto turned to the opposite side facing away from Sasuke. Anger subsiding with hurt, Naruto murmured under his breath trying to make sure Sasuke wouldn't hear him, though he was surely convinced that he was asleep. **

**"You were my first friend. When we fought Haku, he told me something. He said true strength came when we were fighting for our most precious person. You were mine"**

**His breathing steadied as he fell asleep angry. Sasuke waited until he was absolutely positive Naruto was asleep, he answered:**

**"I'm sorry Naruto. You were mine too…And you still are…" **

**______**

**=^o^=**

**Review!**

**We made progress in this chapter! Yay! BtB (by the by) Sasuke might say sorry… after no ones listening. We never know cause were not listening! =P **

**Preview:**

**Naruto had been wrong before so this wasn't a first, but this was very surprising. Somehow it seemed to be odd for Naruto to be wrong. In this case at least.**


End file.
